


Dream birds demo

by Dream_Birds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Really just odd fluff, and outdated, slight gore warning but nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Birds/pseuds/Dream_Birds
Summary: Don’t expect us to go anywhere, a lot of things in the newer version don’t fit. I’m just gonna post this because I spent a lot of time on it.





	1. Run

Run, Run, Run, that's all he knew, all the boy could ever do,

Run, Run, Run, to the sun, so his mistakes may be undone,

Small boy please don't cry, though the bloody feathers that rain from the sky,

Small boy, there are monsters coming, so make sure to keep on running 

Even though it's getting colder, there's now daggers in your shoulder

Even though the blood is cold, you must stand your ground as these stories unfold

If you take your last breath then, you’re friends won’t be able to defend 

If you take a leap of faith just to try, there is a chance that you may die

Return to the light were you belong, were the mistakes came from 

Return to the home were oceans sing, forest dance, and deserts cry, even if you have to die

  
  
  


“AHHHH” Charlie shrieked as he woke up, he had been having the same nightmare for a couple of years now. He doesn't know why, but it still haunts him. He couldn't even remember when it started.

“Charlie, what's wrong now?” a voice said. Standing in the entrance to his hut was his mother. Well, not really standing, more like crouching. She’s a tall creature, long hair-like spines jutted out her back, Long, napy, black hair, and her face was away covered in bandaids with her left eye visible . At the moment, she had her gasmask on, one of the green lenses blacked out “That dream again?”

“Yes.” Charlie said in a timid voice nodding. He was a small creature, pale skin, pointed ears and nose and blue eyes but his face was mostly covered with long black, well-kept hair. 

“Well why don't you call flicker?” she said in an annoyed tone

“Fine” charlie muttered, walking past her, out in the moonlight. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. A few minutes later, there was a large avian. It whooped down and landed on Charlie's extended arm.

Flicker was a dark reddish-brown  **_bio-chiddy._ ** He had long tail-feathers and facial feathers that curved up like horns, his skin and eyes glowed white , making him appear bigger then Charlie but he was very light-weight for his size. Flicker sometimes just found them when Charlie needed help. He was, just a big lovable songbird.

Charlie and Flicker sat near the ring of rocks between the the two huts. As his mother walked past she flicked a small yellowish-orange light in the ring. It wasn't warm, but it was bright. As Charlie huddle next to Flicker he saw his mother taking down his hut, they did have to leave after all, they had a long trip ahead of them. 

  
  
  
  



	2. On the move

At the edge of the forest in a clearing, Charlie’s mother was finishing taking down her hut, charlie was packing his bag. “Got everything together? We have to leave in a few.” Charlie’s mother called from over her shoulder. She and Charlie had pack up everything else that morning and flicker flew away until Charlie needed him again.

  
  


“Yeah! Give me a second. Gotta put my mask on.” Charlie called back. He took a damp rag of magic and rubbed it over his eyes that turned red from the magic, then he put the suction part of his mask over his nose and mouth and clipped the straps behind his head. 

They’ll have to cross the mercury river soon, so he better put it on now then when they’re too close. They walked east for almost an hour before they got to it, Charlie got on his mother's shoulder and she carried him through the metallic liquid. Everything around the river was dead and on animals.

Taking his mask off, Charlie got down from his mother as she brushed the metal off when they were far enough from the river. He kept walking, he couldn’t get that far before she caught up. As he entered the field he didn’t notice his mother walking up to him.

She tapped Charlie’s shoulder and whisper. “Get down” just as he ducked, a large snake leaned up and bit his mother’s wrist. The snake recoiled and shook its head, violently, before collapsing! dead. 

“Could probably exchange this for something later.” His mother said, shoving the corps into her bag.”Come on, we have to get to Mōkin-rui by sundown”

A couple of hours later, the town was in site, they just had to climb down a cliff. Charlie hooked a rope to his mother's belt. He sunk the climbing sickles, on each side of his hips, into the rock as he descended, his mother followed suit. 

By the time they got to the bottom, the sun was starting to set. As soon as Charlie was unhooked he ran as fast as possible he could into town. He ran past shops, homes, and other small buildings. He ran up to a two story house just as a woman was exciting and jumped on her. “ROSE!” He squealed in excitement.

  
  
  
  



	3. welcome to Mōkin-rui

Rose blinked in surprise, then she reached and picked up the boy and sat him on her hip. Charlie gave her a big hug it's been months since the last time he saw his sister, and so close to his birthday, these are going to be great next few days.

“Hay! Missed you too Charlie.” rose smiled tho it was hard to tell through her full-body fabric. Underneath the fabric, she had pinkish-red muscles and a thin see-through layer of skin, her eyes have lost all pigment but you could still see the outline of her pupil and eyerest. She stood at 6ft 3in. And was very intimidating. She was wearing a black, short sleeve shirt over her fabric. Ink like stains were around the eye holes. 

Ther mother came running to them, well, very awkwardly do to her hunched back, but ran. “Rose. so good to see you, how’ve you been.”

“Hay mom, i’m fine, been quiet without you two”

“Alicesundera! Back so soon!” An energetic femanin voice called. Three fingers walked up to them. One was a thin albine woman with long hair braided behind her, sharp bladed hands at her sides. The other, the one who called them, was a bit shorter, grayish-green skin and long brown hair, she had no eye just scratched up sockets, the third was a male chockacabru with, tite, light gray skin, a short tail, and teeth that stick out of his mouth.

Charlie got down from Rose’s arms and ran over to them. He gave the chockacabru, hunter’s his name, a big hug.

“What! Do I not get a hug?” The eyeless lady, Rin, said, holding her arms out to the side. Charlie got up from the ground, and gave Rin a hug too.” Miss you too, tiny.” She said, returning the hug back to the boy who is about a foot shorter than her.

Charlie felt something thin brush against his head. The other woman, Robin, was gently stroking his hair, being very careful with her bladed claws. She never really liked children, but she was nice to Charlie at least.

Rin released the child and went over to talk with Alicesundera and Rose, hunter by her side.”So. What are we gonna do? We gonna let Sammy do her thing.” Rin ask then hoping that the answer was “no”.

“What much choice do we? If she doesn't, something catastrophic may happen.” Alicesundera said sounding a bit unsure of the sichuation, though she be lying if she said “It’s the right thing to do”.

“Aww come on, Al. Are you really gonna listen to your sisters bull****!” Rin whisper-scream as to not startle the young boy. Hunter faced Charlie and Robin, allowing Rin to see them. They were out of ear shot but she could tell Charlie was telling Robin of his adventures. 

“Mom, I have to agree with Rin” Rose piped in, Hunter turned back to the group. Rins attention on the muscular woman taking. “  _ I  _ was upset when Charlie didn’t remember the fun we had the last time she erased his memory. I don’t want him to forget again.” Rose exclaimed in a sorrowful tone. Though she wouldn’t be forgotten, the fun they had the last few years would.

Alicesundera was silent for a moment before saying “ I’ll speak to sam about an alternative when she arrives.” And with that, she walked off to run some arens.

Rose and Rin went back to Robin and Charlie, who were sureing there adventures. “... Then right before the flailing hydera could break free from its chains, Rin used her Staff of Necromancy to smash a stalactite and…”

“Robin.” Rin interrupted her lover’s story.” Why don’t we get some ice cream. I’m sure  _ you _ would like some.” she asked, tilting her head towards Charlie at the end.

“Yes please!” Charlie said, jumping up and down with excitement.

“Then let's go.” Rose said, taking her brothers tiny claw and the four of them left.

  
  
  



	4. shenanigans

Ice cream was something he doesn’t get to enjoy that offton. So when he has a chance to get to, he gets excited. They sat at a table outside the ice cream shop. He got chocolate, his sister got peach, Robin and Rin were sharing a banana-split, and Hunter got a thick mixture of vanilla and goat´s blood.

“Charlie can you hold this for a sec.” Rose asked, handing him her ice cream. She carefully reached behind her head for the zipper. When she found it, she pulled it down to her shoulder blades and pulled the mask of her suit down. Her face was red and raw, the muscles and tendons were a whitish pink to a raw red color, the thin layer of skin making her a bit shiny. Charlie handed her her ice cream. He was used to her face. “ Thank you”.

“So. What do you want to do while you’re here?” Rin asked with a mouthful of banana. 

Tho she did not look at him, Charlie knew it was for him. He wasn’t really know what he wanted to do. He licked up the melted ice cream with his forked tongue.

“We could get you more combat training. Better to get that out of the way sooner rather than later.” Robin suggests. Charlie actually liked training, he always has, right?

“I think it’s a little late for training, don’t you think so?” Rose asked, looking at him. Charlie didn’t notice the moon halfway up a sky. ‘It really is late.’ He thought.

“You like to stay with us for the night?” Rin asked, biting her plastic spoon. Charlie liked their home more than Rose’s, and Rin was the best person to up all night with. Why not?

“We would appreciate that, Rin. Thank you.” Rose said. She, too, liked their home better than her own. Besides, their house is closer to their current location then Rose’s.

Getting up from their table, throwing their trash away, they walked to the pretty house just out of town. It was two stories tall but it saw wider than Rose’s home. In front of the house was a mailbox that said ‘ Redding & Dawn’ on the side, Robin got the mail from it, looked it over, then closed the box. The back of the house had a huge yard with shooting dummies and other targets for practice along with a pool with a retractable room to go around it. Rin fiddled with the keys for a minute while Hunter snatched something from Charlie’s bag, wanting to play, and ran with Charlie and Rose chasing after him.

Robin leaned over to her lover as she unlocked the door.” What did she say?” Robin asked Rin, wanting to know what Alicesundera said about the plan. She didn’t like children, but Charlie was the only exception as he's known her all his life and was will behaved, Robin didn’t want him to get his memories erased, it was just… wrong.

Rin sighed before answering.” She said she would talk to her sister to see if there's anything else we can do. Also Hunter’s in the pool, playing keep away, with half of tiny’s stage-thing.” 

“HUUNNTER!” Robin yelled as she ran to the back to get the dog out of the water. Rin couldn’t help but laugh.

Opening the door, Rin walked in the house to the kitchen, got out some bags of popcorn and coffee mix. She put the popcorn in microwaves, the coffee in some water and in a coffee maker. When they were done, she got some bowls and three cups. She took them to the living room and put them on the coffee table. Grabbing the remote and pressing a button, the well opened up and slid out twin screens and turned on to the games menu. Oh, she loved to spoil Charlie. He was like the brother who abandoned her, just small. Speaking of him, she focus till she could see from Hunter. He was giving Robin a hard time having climbed up the side of the house with the staff.

Rin ran outside where her lover, friends and dog were. She appeared in her own vision and knew were Hunter was. Walking to the side of the house and jumped up to the chucucabra was and yaned the staff from him and bopped him on the head with it. She got off the roof, Hunter following with his head down, and gave Charlie back the staff before leading them inside the house.

They played games, ate popcorn, watched tv, made inappropriate jokes and the adults drank coffee and alcohol. Charlie didn’t mind staying up late since he didn't have to get up early. 


	5. Memories

Alicesundera sat at her desk at her house, looking over some reporters of the residence. She didn’t know what but something got her remembering the first time she met Rose.

As I walked through the facility, I spotted more men exiting a room already bloody. After taking them out I went to the door and ripped it off the frame. When I walked inside I saw something strapped to a slanted dissecting table, it looked at me and I realized it was a child, their skin had been removed, it was dark red and bleeding. When it noticed me it said in a frightened tone.

“Please. Don’t… hurt me.” It made my heart sink knowing this happened to a child. Nonetheless, I walked over to the table and cut the restaurants off the kid. It slid down onto the floor and shrieked in pain, covering its head with its hands, everything that touched it were like burning knives to it. I put a glowing hand on its back, it visibly relaxed and looked up to face me. Its eye had no color. 

“I won’t.” I said, but when I took my hand away the kid recoiled again. Using both hands, I tried healing it, golden-orange tendril wrapped themselves around the kid before absorbing into it. It stood up, holding it hands together, blood dripping off its body. As I turned to leave it said.

“Wait!” I turned back. “Don’t leave me, I have nowhere to go. I don’t want to be alone!” It didn’t have to be alone anymore, so I offered it my hand. It hesitated but wrapped it’s hand around my finger. As we last the room it looked up at me and asked. “Who are you?” 

“Alicesundera cralw, and you are?”

“Rosemary.”

“Rosemary?”

“Just Rosemary” and with that, we left the facility, both leaving bloody footprints, one’s not belonging to them.

Alicesundera smiled, that was one of the best days of her life, now if only she got Charlie with such happiness.

I was playing poker with some of the residents of Mōkin-rui, Rose, Rin, and Robin were there as well. When there was an aggressive knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Shouted Rin, running to the door. As soon as the door clicked open it was immediately slammed shut with enough force to snap it in half followed by a shower of profanitys.

“Who is it?” I asked though I had a hunch about who.

“YOUR SISTER!”

Silence. Dead silence, but after a few seconds I got up, went to the door and opened it.

“Your lackey is rude.”

“What do you want, Sam.” I moved forward, making her back up and take the conversation outside. Her hair looked like it could give an infection, one finger of her antlers was darker than the others and she had large open wounds going down her neck, some still bleeding. looking her up and down some more I noticed she was holding something in one of her claws. She smiled, if you could even call it a smile with a skull for a head.

“Oh Alicesundera, I came to gifted you this.” Sam handed me the object, it had a blanket covering it and moving. I unfolded part of the blanket and was shocked. It was an infant of some sorts, long, black hair, skin as white as marble, eyes shimmer like stars, clawed hands and feet, and pointed ears that starched above its head in curiosity.

“Mom?” my daughter, Rose, asked, coming up behind. I handed the baby and motioned her back inside, she did so with an expression of confusion. I turned back to Sam.

“Sam, what the hell is that!”

“Charlie.”

“Ok, but why, and where?”

“I know how much you want children so, I thought you would like a new little one.”

“What gender is it even?”

“Both.”

“Both?”

“You can raise them to be whatever you want. I heard you wanted a son, right?” I put my claw on my forehead.” There's just one little thing I need.” There it is. She put her face nier my ear.

When I got back in after Sammy left, I was greeted by the site of Rose, sitting in a chair, Charlie in her lap, everyone around them, except Robin, who was pouting in the corner. I walked up to Rose.” Good news, Rose, you’re a big sister.”

Alicesundera hated her sister. All their lives all she did was use her. Anytime she visited, she always wanted something, even if they had nothing to give, and always had Alicesundera do want Sam wanted and disrespected the birds. At least when they were human she could understand, but now. She doesn’t care about her. Alicesundera something wounded what happened to her dear twin sister that made her this way. Alicesundera would have cried, but she learned a long time ago not to show weakness, even when alone.

Alicesundera slammed her first on the desk. She only came when she needed something.

She finally made up her mind, Sam was not going anywhere near Charlie, she would not let it.


	6. Down for the count

Rin awoke when hunter decided he wanted to lay atop her, and so she awoke to the smell of rotting meat, face to face with her beloved chupacbra. Knowing she won’t be able to get back to sleep she might as well go for a walk. Rin sat up, hunter just fell off the bed for a second before putting his front claws on the bed. Hunter looked at the clock on the table, 2:25, ‘ _ It’s too early for this _ ’ she thought. 

Sliding out of bed, Hunter and her walked into the closet and changed. When they got out, Rin noticed Robin still asleep, she gave a small kiss before leaving the room. In the living room, she found Rose, laying on the end of the couch closest to the door, head on a pillow, but her hand was holding something underneath it. On the other end was Charlie, curled up with a dark blanket, head on one pillow, but his arms were wrapped around another one like he was hanging on for dear life.  _ ‘ Must be another vision’ Rin thought as she put a leash on Hunter and left the house. _

  
**discontinued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it. This Version is over. Might try to write the updated version in the future


End file.
